Sonhos
by KawaiHikari
Summary: Tudo não passara de um simples jogo de sedução. Uma brincadeira de mau gosto que ela não queria estar incluída. Uma brincadeira só dele. E que só ele podia brincar. Brincar com os sentimentos dela e seus sonhos.


**Sonhos**

Era mais um dia de treino com seu amado. Era uma tarde nublada. O céu estava cheio de nuvens cinzas, sinalizando que choveria.

Lançava suas armas com precisão e perfeição. Parecia dançar suavemente, para encantar seu alvo e depois começar a dança mortal, onde diversas kunais, shurikens, senbons, katanas, etc. eram lançadas.

Porém seu alvo não se encantava com seus movimentos, concentrava-se mais em desviar das armas e escapar da morte. Ele era forte e já conseguia esquivar-se dos ataques da morena com facilidade, mas gostava de passar seu tempo com ela.

Já Tenten, treinava para melhorar cada vez mais sua mira e a velocidade dos ataques. Talvez fosse impossível acertar Neji, mas algo em seu interior implorava para vê-lo diariamente.

As primeiras gotas de chuva já começavam a cair, mas o treino não cessaria até estarem exaustos, sem conseguir nem sequer ficar em pé direito. Eles queriam continuar, principalmente agora que os corpos estavam refrescados – e molhados.

- Neji! Vamos descansar por um tempo! – pediu Tenten.

- Certo... – assentiu

A roupa da Mitsashi era branca, assim a visão do Hyuuga era privilegiada com a tranparência da blusa, mostrando um top preto, justos aos seios de Tenten. Pôde observar o corpo escultural da companheira por um tempo, até se repreender interiormente e voltar à sanidade.

A morena, por sua parte, fitou o tórax bem definido de Neji. Tinha uma imensa vontade de agarrá-lo ali mesmo e agir por seus instintos. Corou ao perceber o olhar dele sob seu corpo. Logo, deixou seus devaneios de lafo, para voltar ao treino com o Hyuuga.

- Não vai conseguir Tenten! – debochou.

- Não posso sonhar? – retrucou sarcástica.

- Claro que pode! – respondeu.

- Que irônico... Meu sonho dizendo que posso sonhar...

- Seu sonho?

- Hm? – se dera conta do que havia dito só agora. Era quase uma declaração. – Bobagem, Neji...

- Prove! – disse superior.

Neji se aproximou lentamente, com passos curtos e leves. Ao chegar na garota de coques, prensou-a contra uma árvore e a abraçou com força. Aproximou os rostos de forma sensual, fazendo-a sentir seu hálito quente batendo contra a boca.

Ela sabia que era apenas um jogo, mas não conseguia sair daquela brincadeira. Era tentação demais... Não resistiria... Até que, em um momento, um pequeno flash do seu passado brilhou em sua mente e a fez perceber a realidade. Não era amor, era um teste!

- Pare Neji! Está tudo errado! Não brinque com fogo, para não se queimar!

- Eu brinco com o fogo, e não me importo em me queimar!

- Para você, Hyuuga, tudo é uma brincadeira... É tão prazeroso assim brincar com os meus sentimentos?

- Sentimentos?

- Ah! Vai me dizer que nunca viu que te amo?

- Não, nunca vi!

- Pois saiba Neji, eu te amo! Eu não vou entrar no seu joguinho de sedução. Se quiser sexo, peça a sua legião de fãs e não tente me seduzir!

- Quem disse que quero sexo? Eu quero que me amem...

- Eu sempre te amei, não lembra? Ah, vai pra puta que pariu, Neji! Você me iludiu demais, Neji. Seus joguinhos já não fazem mais efeito. Eu tenho o direito de sonhar que o homem que eu amo, me ama!

- Então, senhorita dos sonhos, te deixo claro que este pode se tornar realidade, pois o homem que você ama sempre te amou!

- Como pode? Se faz de inocente...

- Eu te amo, porra! Não vê? – gritou o Hyuuga.

- Se me ama, por que brinca comigo?

- Porque essa é a realidade! A vida não é como um filme de cinema, Tenten! Abra os olhos!

- Eu posso sonhar, você mesmo disse!

- Então continue sonhando! Mas saiba que se esquecer de um sonho, ele não te amará mais...

- Para mim já chega! – gritou a morena.

Rapidamente ela pegou todas as suas armas espalhadas pelo chão e saiu andando, sem pressa. Mas por isso fora pega por Neji.

Ele havia segurado o braço de Tenten, sem agressividade, para não machucá-la. Se ela quisesse sair, poderia, mas não o fez.

- Desculpe... – sussurrou.

A Mitsashi se surpreendeu com a declação. O Hyuuga nunca se desculpava! Ela o olhou indignada, talvez fosse mais uma brincadeira de mau gosto!

- Vai se ferrar, Hyuuga! – disse fria.

- Certo! Se me amasse, acreditaria nas minhas palavras, Tenten! – gritou.

- Como acreditar em alguém que brincou com os meus sentimentos no passado? – retrucou no mesmo tom.

Os olhos da Mitsashi encheram-se de lágrimas. Sua visão estava ficando embaçada e não podia mais nem piscar, para não mostrar-se vulnerável e fraca demais. Mas as lágrimas teimavam em cair. A fala começara a vacilar.

Não tinha como não chorar... Fora iludida pelo Hyuuga quando mais novos. Era um caso que existia entre os dois que começara assim que Neji se recuperara da luta com Kidoumaru. Todas as tardes trocavam beijos, numa clareira, após o treino, vendo o pôr-do-sol. Porém, um dia, o garoto de olhos pérola estava ali... Aos beijos... Com Ino! Não podia culpá-la, pois esta não sabia de nada!

- Desculpe... – disse de cabeça baixa, o Hyuuga.

- Como pudera me trair? E pensar que mesmo assim, todas as noites eu sonhava com você! Este ser traidor... Pensar que durante todos esses anos eu continuei te amando! Chega de brincar com o meu coração, não?

Ela dera às costas e saíra andando com as lágrimas tomando sua bela face morena. Neji, impulsivamente, correu atrás dela e abraçara éça cintura, cirou a mesma para que ficassem cara a cara.

- Waratte, Tenten... – sussurrou e limpou todas as gotas de lágrimas que ainda escorriam no rosto dela. – Eu também sonhei em todos esses anos... Sonhei naquele gosto de chocolate que tomava conta da minha boca quando nos beijávamos... Em como seria encostar nossos lábios de novo... – aproximou-se dela e roçou seus lábios aos de Tenten.

- Neji... – sussurrou, mas fora interrompida pela língua de Neji que tomou a sua.

Agora Tenten podia sentir-se aliviada, pois com aquele beijo pudera entender que Neji realmente a amava. Os corpos molhados pela chuva, que continuava caindo cada vez mais intensamente, estavam grudados e, apesar de tudo, quentes, mostrando que o fogo do amor entre os dois nunca apagara.

Tudo ainda parecia uma verdadeira brincadeira. Mas uma brincadeira de paixão em que Neji e Tenten podiam sonhar juntos, compartilhando aquele doce sabor de chocolate e menta que se misturava em cada beijo apaixonado. O sonho de cada um havia realizado e agora que juntos, todos os sonhos poderiam se concretizar.


End file.
